


Housemates secret

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: NC-17Only for Minewt





	Housemates secret

那一天，那个派对上，那个游戏还有那些把酒当成水来喝的家伙。

“Oh yes!我报复的时候到了！Truth or Dare ? Minho...”  
“Oh No Minho,你惨了~~~被Thomas逮到机会了”  
褐金发的男孩墨绿色的眼睛看了一眼坐在自己对面被唤作Minho的黑发男孩，无奈地摇摇头。  
而叫做Thomas的褐发男孩此刻正一脸笑意挑高着浓眉望着他即将恶整的对象，不管Truth or Dare，他都有数百万种方法整死平时把他们操练地快死的篮球队长。  
“没关系Theo，谁怕谁，Dare ~Dare！”  
Minho灌了一口手里握着的酒瓶，松了松自己颈骨，丝毫不担心眼前的人出的难题会让自己怎样。

“Oh~good!那......这里挑一个人舌吻10秒...我除外，谢谢。”  
Thomas笑得一脸灿烂地道出了自己恶整的指示，看着眼前的黑发男孩在听见题目的时候明显错愕的表情，实在是太经典了。

Minho知道，从来Thomas玩游戏都很放得开，只是没想到自己还忘了这回事堕入陷阱了。虽然他不觉得选True会有多好。  
Minho看了一眼在场的Theo，Frypan，Corey，Aris，Teresa，Sonya纷纷都摇摇头，剩下的就是坐在自己身边的金发男孩。  
金发男孩注意到了他的视线，看了他一眼，皱了皱眉，握着酒瓶的手又收紧了一些，  
“Newt...”  
Minho看着那个金发男孩犹豫了一阵子又松开的浓眉，他放下了手上的酒瓶，嘴角扬起了一个有些尴尬的弧度。

围成一圈的几个人开始起哄着这两个男孩接下来的表演。Newt有些紧张地看着那个黑发男孩放下了自己手上的酒瓶，缓缓地靠近自己，自己却似乎被什么封印住了一样无法动弹。  
他闭上眼睛，温热的气息打在自己脸上的下一刻，他已经紧贴自己的唇。他扶着自己的后颈，舌头在自己走神的时候轻易地闯关而入，有意无意地挑逗着让自己加入这一场唇舌缠绵的游戏。

这短短的10秒，Newt觉得却像是等待了一个世纪一样。在他贴上自己那双唇瓣的那一刻，Newt顿时觉得整个世界和自己隔绝了，只剩下他的温度和自己的心跳声。自己从来没有和Minho如此亲密。他们是好朋友，他们住在一起，曾经也是同睡一张床那种要好的程度，但是却未如此亲密。这一刻，其实在Newt的脑海里想象过无数次，甚至也梦见过无数次，他温柔又强势的吻。对，Newt喜欢Minho，从自己中学认识他那一刻起，确实自己就对他一见钟情。只是那时候，他有了女朋友，而自己和他也慢慢成为了好朋友。Newt明白，Minho和自己不一样。就算后来Minho从交女朋友变成交男朋友这回事也好，Newt也从来没有说出口，因为他懂，要是Minho喜欢自己的话，早就和自己在一起了。而事实证明，他对自己并不是那种感觉，所以Newt也会安守好朋友的本分，不会越界。  
“Are you ok？”  
是他的声音唤回了自己。自己回过神的时候看见的是他一脸担忧得望着自己。

10秒过去了吗？好快。  
Newt内心无疑有些失落。Newt善于隐藏自己的感觉，所以一直以来Minho都不知道原来Newt喜欢自己，就像现在，他脸上挂着一副让他安心的笑容，摇了摇头，说了句轮到你转瓶子了，Minho和其他人又重新投入到游戏了。

Newt坐在他身边看着其他人玩游戏，而自己拿着开瓶器开了一瓶又一瓶的啤酒。自己也不记得自己喝了多少瓶，一直到身边的那个人拦住了自己，  
“嘿，别喝了，你喝很多了。”  
Minho望着金发男孩发红的脸还围在有他身前空荡荡的啤酒瓶，他并没有比其他人喝得多，只是Newt的酒量并不好，而他自己也清楚这一点，所以从来都是点到即止。Minho有些担心背后让他买醉的原因是什么。

“还有一瓶...我开了...还....”没喝完。  
Newt还没有把话讲完，Minho已经抢去他刚刚举在手上的酒瓶，把那瓶酒一饮而尽。  
“没了，走吧，我们该回去了。”  
“我开车送你们回去吧，Newt好像太醉了”  
Theo看着那个似乎已经醉倒的金发男孩，不太放心两人一身酒气自己回去。  
“没关系Theo，你们继续玩吧，我和Newt自己回去就好了”  
Minho把那纤细的身躯扶了起来，让他稳好身子以后才转过身打开大门就离开了。

“Thomas，你确定你没玩大吗？”  
站在Theo身后的Corey有些担心地从二楼的窗外望着Minho扶着走路一歪一歪的Newt。  
“怎么会，我也和Theo舌吻过，Theo你说对吧？”  
“Tes，管一管你这个话多的男朋友”  
Theo毫不客气的翻了个大白眼，无奈地看了眼Teresa，Teresa耸耸肩表示无奈。玩太疯是他家男友的做事风格。  
Thomas也没觉得Newt刚才有什么不妥，除了喝得有点多以外。  
“他们应该不会有事的，我们继续吧...”

 

Minho拦了计程车再三保证Newt是不会吐在车上的，要是发生了他绝对愿意赔清洁费，计程车司机才愿意让他们上车。  
而如Minho说的，一路上Newt也只是乖乖地靠着Minho的肩膀，似乎是睡着了。直到到了家楼下，Minho艰难地把Newt扶了下车，走到他们家公寓楼下还有一小段路。  
Minho把Newt的一只手搭到自己的肩上，自己的另一只手扶稳了Newt的腰，这个和自己差不多高的金发男孩身材消瘦但是醉着的人总是让人觉得比平常沉一些。Minho确保他不会跌倒以后才慢慢走向那个巷口。  
初冬的天气很冷，晚上挂起风让人冷得刺骨。未免宿醉的Newt着凉不舒服，Minho加快了脚步，把他扶回家。

Minho艰难地要支撑着自己身边的Newt还要打开家门进去以后再把他扶到沙发上的时候，转过身打开暖气，Newt就醒了。  
“Minho！我的酒呢？”  
Minho被他这突然从沙发上弹起来的动静吓得不轻，他轻轻地摸了摸那看起来永远都那么柔软的金发温柔地对他说，“我喝完了，乖。”  
“谁让你喝我的酒！我们继续玩Truth or dare！”  
“好了Newt，别玩了你喝多了今晚。”  
“我都没什么玩，刚才一直都是你们其他人玩”  
他还真的没看见过Newt发脾气，虽然此刻更像是耍赖。望着喝醉的Newt开始像个小孩一样耍赖的这一刻，Minho真心觉得自己从来没有见过那么可爱的Newt，他笑着低地望着眼前依旧红着脸的金发少年，  
“我们Newt原来是因为没轮到自己玩所以不开心了吗？”  
“才不是！我就是要玩！”  
“好好好，那我们一起玩。”  
Minho真心觉得这样的Newt太可爱，熬不过他的小耍赖。他打开了客厅暖黄的桌灯，到厨房开了一瓶啤酒，几口就把它灌完了，拿着口啤酒瓶回到客厅。那个金发男孩早已经盘腿坐在地上等着自己了。

Minho笑着坐到他对面的位置上，把空酒瓶放到他们之间，  
“好了，空酒瓶，我们现在开始”  
“我先开始！”  
金发男孩像是怕糖果被抢的小孩一样抱过酒瓶，执意要自己先开始游戏，Minho也只好顺着他，  
“Ok~你先开始...”

金发男孩把空酒瓶平躺地放在地上，修长的手指扭了扭，酒瓶快速地转动着，形成了一个绿色的圆形图案，直到失去驱动力，缓缓地停了下来，瓶口明显地指向了Minho的方向。  
“Truth Or Dare！”  
“Truth...”  
Minho玩Truth or Dare的习惯，一向来他都不会选Truth，因为他不希望自己有些什么秘密会在这种时候被发现。但是面对喝醉的Newt，他也不担心他会记得一些什么。

“你现在有喜欢的人吗？”  
说Newt完全醉倒了，其实也并不是。最起码此刻他和Minho的对话，他是有思考过的。只不过借着酒意壮胆，现在的他在做着平常他不敢做不敢问不敢说的事情罢了。  
望着那个金发男孩红着脸看似是有些湿润的眼神，Minho有一些失神，他迟疑了半刻，点了点头，“有...”

“那个人...”  
Newt想要追问下去，下一秒黑发男孩就断了自己的机会。  
“Newt,Only for one question…”  
Minho笑着转动着地上的酒瓶，这一次不偏不倚地指着金发男孩的方向，他抬起头望着眼前的金发男孩。  
“Truth or Dare？”  
Newt看了一眼地上的啤酒瓶，又看了一眼眼前的黑发男孩，心里还是有一道声音告诉自己，那个秘密不可以被他发现。  
“Dare….”

“和喜欢的人告白，你会怎么告白”  
Minho确实从来都没有听说过Newt喜欢谁，他也一直都没有和谁在一起。在Minho也不知道换了第几任的女朋友甚至后来是男朋友的时候，Newt也依旧单身。  
有哪一刻Minho真的好想知道，Newt和喜欢的人告白的时候会是什么样子，那个被他喜欢的人会是多么幸运。

听见指示的Newt心里一紧，他看着眼前的黑发男孩依旧是他那招牌式的微笑酒窝，那个让自己无法自拔的笑颜，自己也从来不会拒绝Minho的任何事情。  
这只是游戏，他不会发现什么的，Newt是那么说服自己的。  
他暗自地调整着自己的呼吸，希望那不安分的心跳声可以慢慢平复下来。

他望着眼前的人，暗自告诉自己，  
Newt，也只有这样，你才可以和他告白，只有这一次，那就当着一次是真的吧。  
“我....喜欢了你很久很久，喜欢你的笑容，喜欢你的自信，喜欢你的好，很喜欢很喜欢。你....愿不愿意...和我...在一起？”

那个调整似乎不奏效，Newt此刻的心跳得更快，眼前的Minho就这样静静地没说话，但是他好像比刚才靠得再近一些，又一些，直到...

“哐！”  
Minho不小心踢到了膝盖边上的酒瓶，两人就那么停了下来，Minho僵硬地维持着他靠近Newt的动作，Newt有些不知所措地把视线转移到别的地方，希望Minho不会发现什么。  
“额....轮...轮到你了...我...去拿点喝的，你要吗？”

Minho收回自己的动作坐到刚才的位置上，看着Newt似乎有些尴尬，他又站了起来转了个话题。  
“啤酒吧。”  
“好...”

消失到厨房的几分钟里，Newt大口大口地喘着气，刚才那一幕是什么意思？为什么Minho会这样？或许他醉了吧，应该是，并没有什么特别的意图。Newt是那么为Minho辩解的。  
几分钟后Minho拿着几瓶啤酒和开瓶器坐到地上。两人似乎有些紧张又尴尬，所以很快地就把手上刚开的啤酒一饮而尽，酒精绝对是最好消除尴尬的工具，两个男孩很快再次投入到游戏里头。  
几次下来都是一些无关紧要的问题还要求。这一次，轮到Minho问Newt了。  
“Truth or Dare？”  
“Dare...”

“Kiss Me...”  
黑发男孩的声音刚落下，金发男孩有一丝惊讶地望着他眼前的人，他只是笑着抿了一口啤酒后把手上的酒瓶放到一边，拨开中间那些碍事的空酒瓶，跨到Newt的面前。他和自己几乎是脸贴脸，他们彼此的气息，彼此身上的酒气，对方都可以感觉得到。似乎又回到了那个被隔离的世界一样，只剩下他自己扑通扑通的心跳声和那些在脑海里杂乱无章的思绪。

“Kiss Me,Newt...”  
眼前这个黑发男孩的语气，不是命令，不是责诉。Minho对Newt来说就像是一个魔法，只有有他在的地方，自己总是不由自主想跟过去。而他刚才那句话充满了魔力，有什么牵引着自己，闭上双眼向前再向前，把自己的唇贴上去。

管他妈的什么难受还是悔恨，他只知道此刻他很想很想和自己喜欢的人再一次亲吻。抛开那些烦人的思绪，亲吻他是他现在想做的事情。Newt闭上眼吻上那一双早前体会过的唇瓣，身体不由自主得向他靠近，Minho的手滑到刚才自己揽过的细腰上，让他紧贴着自己。他感觉到彼此扑通扑通的心跳还有因为酒精作用而烫得吓人的体温。

再一次品尝那双唇瓣，是Minho心里刚萌生的恶念。刚才在Theo家的派对上，他吻上他的时候，才发现自己这个早在自己心里滋生的的邪念已经无法控制。而现在，就算他是醉了，就算他第二天或许会生气自己，但是再一次亲吻，他不想违背自己的想法。

另一只手扶着他的后颈，手指穿插在他柔软的金发之间。金发男孩这一次吻上他的时候舌头已经滑对方的嘴里，主动地与对方的舌头共舞。和刚才第一次的纯啤酒味不一样，这一次舌尖传来的味道带着一丝淡淡的薄荷味。而黑发男孩主动加深了这个吻，他抱紧金发男孩，移到沙发上，吻却一直都不舍得断开。

两人缠绵了好一阵子才放开对方，抵着彼此的额头喘息了片刻。Minho才抬头望着那个金发男孩，那双薄唇已经被自己蹂躏得发红肿胀。说到这个，他的下腹更是紧得难受。Newt望着在自己身上的黑发男孩，那双黑色瞳仁里的欲望，他可以感觉得到此刻身下一些生硬地顶着自己的是什么。

“Newt...”  
或许一切一切都是酒精的作用。Newt知道Minho不是那种感情，就算他还可以喊着自己的名字，似乎也算是清醒。他好像和上一任男朋友分手了好一阵子吧。

嘿，就这一次，他告诉自己，就这一次吧。Newt放肆地让自己沉溺在这种错误的快乐当中。他什么都不想管，Minho的靠近，Minho的吻，Minho的触摸，Minho，Minho，Minho...只要是Minho给的，就算是错误，就算是痛苦，Newt都愿意承受。

“If you want me, just get me...”

 

两人就那么安静了下来，Minho望着那双琥珀色的双眼，Newt默许。当下的快乐总是使人失去思考的能力。Minho下了沙发，把那个金发男孩横抱了起来，转身走进了自己的卧室。

 

他把金发男孩放到床上，跨坐在他身上，再一次栖身把他压在身下。再一次贴上他的唇，这一次不如上两次那般温柔又小心翼翼，Minho带着欲望的吻啃咬着Newt的唇，舌尖所到的地方快速又强烈，像是要把身下的人生吞活剥一样，而Newt这可以配合着身上的人，一步一步把自己推下深渊。

黑发男孩温热的手滑到Newt身上穿着的那一件黑色T恤的下摆，从下而上的沿着Newt平坦的腹肌再到那个可以感觉到混乱律动的胸口上来回胡乱抚摸着。手指腹的触感和掌心温热的温度在滑过自己的肌肤时，无一处不让Newt感到激动，他渴望被Minho这样抚摸着，他渴望Minho如此靠近自己。他的纤细的手臂攀上了黑发男孩的后颈，下身若有似无地磨蹭着对方那似乎已经肿胀不已的地方。黑发男孩被他这一举动磨得按耐不住，他放开了金发男孩的唇，脱下了自己身上因为体温而让自己穿的不舒服的军绿色背心，露出结实的胸肌和腹肌。和Minho同住了大概四年的时间，说实在，眼前这一副结实的身材，Newt并非第一次看见。健康的麦色肌肤，结实的胸肌到那在球场观众席上让女孩们为之兴奋的腹肌，运动好，成绩好，性格好，长得帅气，最重要最重要是笑起来的时候，眯起来的小眼睛和可爱的酒窝，Minho的一切都是让Newt一击致命的诱惑。

而此刻正跨坐在自己身上的黑发男孩似乎和平常不太一样，就像刚才那双充满情欲的双眼一样。一切一切，对Newt都是第一次，刺激又紧张。Minho再一次俯下身，已经不再只专注在Newt的唇瓣上，今晚他想要的不只是一个吻那么简单，这是在Newt默许之后产生的欲望。他的唇转移到白皙的颈脖上，他湿热的气息和粗暴的啃咬和亲吻都让Newt忍不住战栗。他不耐烦地把Newt的T恤脱了下来。Newt外表是很瘦弱，但是好歹他也是有去健身房锻炼的，一点胸肌和腹肌算是他的小成绩，当然是无法和运动量大的自己相比的。他含住了胸前那颗突起，恶意地啃咬着。

Minho舌尖滑过那颗和他唇上一样粉嫩，像是在品尝什么一样地专心品味着。被温热包裹着，舌尖上的粗糙和牙齿恶意的啃咬，温柔又刺激，那是一种Newt没有体会过的一种挠不到的痕痒。Minho和Newt不一样，Minho和每一任恋人都发生过关系，都对他的技术赞不绝口。确实Minho在这方面也确实很有自信，他知道怎样的方式可以挑起对方的欲望，他知道怎样的方式可以让对方满足。Newt和Minho不一样，Newt没有谈过恋爱，没有恋人，更没有这方面的经验，都是自己动手解决的，对于Minho这种在他身上点火的行为，他很快就有了感觉。Minho感觉到身下的人更卖力地磨蹭着自己，金发男孩无法掩盖的喘息和呻吟表明了一切。

 

Minho放开了那颗被自己舔地发硬的凸起，转移到另一颗。手滑过了Newt的下腹，窜入了运动长裤底下，手抚上那个和自己同样肿胀的地方，手指轻轻包裹搓揉着那个脆弱的炙热。  
“嗯....”  
金发男孩的呻吟几乎没有间断过，黑发男孩把他的运动长裤扯了下来扔到地上，俯下身再次亲吻那个不断召唤他的唇瓣，解开了此刻十分碍事地皮带，迅速把自己的牛仔裤从身上扯踢了下来。两人此刻的亲密就只剩下下半身的那一道防卫，黑发男孩放开了他的唇，绕到他的耳边，轻轻地吐了口气，低沉的声音传到了Newt的耳里。  
“嘿...我想...你可以先帮我...”  
Newt此刻的脸似乎因为情欲更红的吓人，他似乎明白黑发男孩想要什么，直到黑发男孩直起了身，双膝屈跪到他身前，这一刻Newt感觉到更多的是阵阵散发着情欲的荷尔蒙。Newt看了一眼居高临下望着自己的黑发男孩，黑色瞳仁里吐露着他此刻想要的，金发男孩一定要办到。

Newt坐直了身，缓缓地靠近Minho的炙热，舌尖隔着一层间隔一点点小心翼翼的舔弄着，希望可以取悦身上的人。Minho望着那颗金发努力的舔舐，欲望似乎又大了一圈。一直以来只是出现在他梦里的场景，没想到现在是真真实实的发生了。Minho有过很多人恋人，从女孩到男孩，他和他们都真实地发生过关系。但从来都没有梦见过和这些人。唯独Newt。也是从Minho和第三任女朋友交往开始，那时候他会在和女朋友发生关系的时候走神，而梦里却梦见和Newt在床上相依缠绵。那时候Minho也以为自己是不是疯了，这中途转基虽然不是不会发生的事，但是唯独不可以是Newt。Newt是好朋友，他们彼此认定一辈子的好朋友，怎么可以对好朋友有这种过分的幻想？确实，后来Minho发现自己好像不再对女孩有兴趣了，他开始和男生交往。确实偶尔Minho会带这些男生回家，Newt是知道的，可是他也没有过问。唯独Newt不懂的是，他自从发现自己会梦见Newt以来都不再在和恋人发生关系的时候叫对方的名字，因为他害怕自己会喊错，他害怕Newt的名字会被自己冲口而出，他害怕Newt会知道。

而现在，他主动默许了，自己喜欢那么久的人在自己身下取悦着自己，他无法按耐住自己内心的兴奋，他的手抚上那一头金发，那一头柔软的金发正努力地舔舐着自己。  
“脱掉...”

耳边传来了Minho沙哑的声音，Newt听话地把黑发男孩最后一层间隔拉了下来，他肿胀的炙热就那么翘得高高地在自己眼前，Newt忍不住吞了吞口水，这太大了吧？Newt没有任何经验，更别说做深喉这种事情。他艰难地握着那烫得吓人的炙热，用舌尖一点点的舔舐着顶端。  
“含住...”  
听着身上的人传来的命令，Newt张开嘴把他的炙热含在嘴里，模仿着性交的动作慢慢吞吐着，都没有完全把炙热整根吞没。被温热包裹着的黑发男孩嘴角流露着舒服的叹息，双手再次抚上男孩的金发，指尖穿插过他的金发，双手开始施力，把整根炙热顶到最底，开始慢慢抽插着。

Newt失去了速度的控制，Minho硬生生地把大得吓人的炙热一顶到底，那一下Newt以为自己会噎死，喉间像似撕裂的疼痛让他眼角开始发红。而Minho已经毫不留情地在他的嘴里吞吐着，Newt无力地任由身上的人肆虐，他加快了抽插的速度，最后他的炙热硬生生地顶着自己不放，欲望喷薄而出，喉咙被一阵灼热的液体灌湿，鼻间传来了一阵腥甜，自己也只可以硬生生把全数的液体吞了下去。自己忍不住喉咙的痕痒，在他退出了自己的炙热以后大力地咳着，等喉咙舒服些了才可以好好喘息。鼻腔内的腥甜，属于他的味道挥之不去。

黑发男孩坐到他身边轻轻地扫着他光洁的背，直到他稳下呼吸以后抬起头才发现他发红的眼角。大概是自己刚才太舒服了忘了应该要照顾他是第一次的感受，应该弄疼他了。Minho揉着他的金发，把唇贴了上去。金发男孩唇齿之间传来的不再只是啤酒的味道，还夹杂了一阵腥甜，浓厚的情欲，让Minho的下腹又是一阵燥热。  
他把金发男孩压在身下，脱下金发男孩的最后的防线，手指抚上那个早已经硬得溢出液体的坚挺，握在手里开始卖力地套弄着，没有任何性经验的金发男孩很快就弃械投降了。他望着黑发男孩手里的液体，一脸愧疚得不行。  
“我...拿纸巾给你...”

金发男孩刚开口就被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，喉咙的刺痛感还在。他急忙想转身下床就被黑发男孩重重得压在床上，他板着脸没说话，自己不确定到底是什么让他不悦了。  
“Newt...”  
“怎么啦？”  
“你刚才说的....是真的吗？”  
“什么？纸巾？是啊，我...我...”  
“在沙发上的时候说的...”

If you want me, just get me…

金发男孩望着黑发男孩读不懂的眼神，自己默默地点了点头。黑发男孩什么也没说，他只看见黑发男孩深深地喘了口气，把金发男孩的修长的双腿架到自己的腰上，在他耳边说了句什么，他没听清楚。  
“希望你不会后悔”

黑发男孩把沾满液体的手指来到那个即将被进入的地方，一根手指探入了穴口，没被滋润过的内壁有些干涩，所幸液体的滋润让手指的进入毫无阻碍，或许是第一次，也许是因为异物的进入让金发男孩太紧张的关系，手指被夹的紧紧的。  
“啊....慢...慢一点....痛...”  
“Newt….Relax….这样你会很痛的....”

Minho贴上了他的唇，轻轻地啃咬着，温柔地唇舌纠缠，希望这样可以转移他的注意力，而手指也没有停下来在他的后穴努力开发着，直到插入第三根手指也通畅无阻，穴口已经变得湿润，贪婪地吮吸着黑发男孩的三个手指。Minho的床上技巧是有一手的，就算是Newt未经床事，他也有办法让身下的人贴贴服服。身下的人不再是皱着浓眉，而是紧咬着刚被自己蹂躏过的薄唇，却止不住自己的阵阵呻吟，开始跟随着手指的律动扭动着自己的腰肢。

Newt从来没有经历过这样的事。他没有体会过这种被填满的感觉，纵使Minho确实是Newt偶尔手淫的性幻想对象，如此真切地被喜欢的人填满，就算只是手指，也让Newt兴奋地无法自拔。身后突然变的空虚，Newt不解地抬起头才发现Minho打开了床桌的第二层柜子，里面有五颜六色的包装，正确来说里面有几盒不一样颜色的...安全套？Minho拿出了仅有的一个薄荷绿色包装，用牙齿咬开了包装，把安全套套在自己的炙热上。

刚才，刚才那一幕的Minho，要命的性感！这下Newt的下身更加燥热，身后渴望被填满的欲望更加浓厚。Minho！Minho！Minho！心里疯狂地呐喊着希望眼前这个叫做Minho的男孩，这个他喜欢已久甚至默默爱着的男孩可以和自己如此亲密，就算只有一次，Newt也心甘情愿。

Minho就在Newt走神的时候已经把他重新按到床上，抬起他修长的长腿架在自己的腰上，他的炙热来到他身后若有似无地磨蹭着穴口，让身下的金发男孩更加燥热难耐。Minho望着身下的金发男孩，那双湿润的琥珀色眼睛，那双被蹂躏得发红的薄唇，比起酒精更多的是因情欲而微微泛红的身躯，自己在他身上留下的印记。很多很多，Minho只是在梦里见过，他们疯狂地需要彼此。对，在梦里，在Minho的梦里他们是互相爱着，虽然更多地只可以说是在床上互相依偎，赤裸裸地需要彼此，这一点Minho不否认，Minho喜欢性爱，要不然也不需要那么多安全套备用。比起以前在一起的恋人，他喜欢他们，他也喜欢和他们上床，但是总是觉得他们和Newt不一样。是的，Newt是他不敢跨越的情感，而没有一个人可以代替Newt给到Minho这样的感觉。现实里，他是深深喜欢着Newt，甚至已经爱上Newt。

面对自己爱上的人，第一个吻让他按耐不住，第二吻让他几乎失控，而他的那一句话让Minho几近发狂。Minho知道自己已经无法停下来了，这个在梦里梦见无数次的场景，他想让它成真。虽然Newt是喝醉了，可是他隐隐觉得Newt不抗拒自己。

“Newt...”  
Minho忍不住喊了自己喜欢的人的名字，金发男孩此刻却似乎已经被情欲牵引着，没有看清楚那双黑色瞳仁想要表达的一些意思。  
“Min...Minho….进来....”  
金发男孩此刻只希望被他喜欢的人侵占，他就想任性这一次。就那么一次和他喜欢的人有这种肌肤之亲，也不是什么大恶不赦的想法吧？他把自己的身子往他的炙热磨蹭着，渴望他下一刻就可以进入自己。而面对金发男孩生涉的挑逗，这却对Minho来说十分奏效。

Minho握着自己的炙热，一点一点的慢慢埋入金发男孩的身体里，而在进入的那一刻，金发男孩突然把脸埋进枕头里，Newt夹得很紧，就算是刚才已经做足了润滑措施，他紧张了，刚进入不到一半的炙热被夹得死死的，Minho也是难受。无奈自己好像把金发男孩弄痛了，Minho有些担心地停了下来。  
“Newt...Ne...wt...你...太紧了，会受伤的，Relax...”  
Minho拨开了那张埋在枕头的脸，望着那双已经溢出泪水的双眼，他咬上了他的唇，又是一个充满情欲的吻。手滑到在他们两人之间已经微微抬头的炙热，温柔的手掌熟练地搓揉套弄着，后穴似乎因为前列腺的刺激而越发湿润，炙热慢慢在自己的手中发烫肿胀。Minho缓缓地挺身把炙热完全埋在金发男孩的身体里。

“啊！痛!”  
第一次进入的痛，是不管Minho做再多润滑措施，做再多转移注意力的事都无法改变的事实。Minho太大了，Newt也是第一次被进入。炙热刚进入穴口，被自己喜欢的人渐渐填满的满足感确实舒服地让Newt忍不住收紧了架在Minho腰上的腿，但是Minho太大了，他缓缓进入的时候自己就已经觉得身后被撑大得发疼。在他完全进入自己的时候，Newt觉得自己大概有什么地方是被捅穿了一样。

Minho在Newt喊痛之后就停了下来，先让怀里的人喘一喘气。他的唇再一次靠近，这一次他吻温柔地印到金发男孩的额头上。Newt抬起头把唇贴到Minho的唇上，这一次是Newt主动把吻上Minho。Newt主导的吻细碎又漫长，他想好好仔细品味他深爱着那么久的黑发男孩，他想好好地记住属于他的温度，他的温柔，他的味道。良久以后Minho放开了Newt，这一次黑色瞳仁里似乎多了一丝温柔。Newt看着Minho的唇瓣动了动，似乎说了一点什么，但是他没说出声，他不知道Minho想表达什么，也没有确切说出口。

Minho攀上他的细腰开始缓缓地抽动着。Newt身下的刺痛感经过缓和之后已经舒缓了不少，黑发男孩的炙热此刻在自己身体里面贯穿侵占着，后穴的皱褶被无情地磨平，狠狠地坠落到那个让金发男孩忍不出弓气脚趾的地方后缓缓地抽出后又快速的刺入，每一下都精准地攻略着单凭金发男孩的呻吟透露出的那个敏感的所在地。随着黑发男孩有节奏的律动，金发男孩早已经坠入了情欲的深渊。Minho被喜欢的人用温热紧致的后穴包裹着，看着他身下的金发男孩被情欲冲昏而失神的脸，现在的金发男孩对他来说太性感太诱人了，他无法控制自己想要疯狂地占有身下的人。

“Min...ho…太...太快...啊...不..那里....嗯...”  
Newt现在冲口而出的话明显只是身体反射并非经过思考，最直接的反应。Minho把脸埋在Newt的颈窝里，身下是强而有力的攻占，每一下都毫不犹豫地落到那一点，Newt渐渐觉得下半身开始酥麻，而每每身上的人戳刺到某个点上的时候，金发男孩都忍不住一身颤栗。Minho知道，非常确定这是金发男孩的敏感点，他在自己耳边的每一下呻吟自己都听得一清二楚。夹在两人之间的炙热随着黑发男孩卖力的韵律，两人的下腹不断摩擦已经烫得吓人，下一刻就是高昂的呻吟，金发男孩又缴械投降了。

Minho感觉到自己被夹着的地方包裹得更紧，他吻上那个软瘫在床上的金发男孩，下身的韵律越来越快，后穴皱褶几乎快被他磨平了，金发男孩的呻吟被逼吞回肚子里。片刻后，他感觉到填满后穴炙热大了一些。黑发男孩低下头再次索吻。

Newt不确定他们做了几次，黑发男孩抱着他换了多少个姿势，而他也只是乖乖任由他在自己身上做他想做的事情。他只记得自己下身最后变得麻木，他也无心去理会。而他隐隐记得在结束以前自己就失去意识昏睡在Minho的怀里。

 

第二天Newt醒来的时候才发现头痛欲裂，也不及身下的痛。他勉强地找回身体的感觉以后才发现有什么沉沉地搭在他的腰上。Newt先是一惊，下一刻完全清醒了，他这下才发现自己是在Minho的房间，而在身上那只手是在身后搂着自己入睡的Minho的。Newt想起了昨天的疯狂，就算想不起，地上凌乱的衣物，还有...一个，两个，三个...三个安全套的包装？Newt觉得自己昨天一定是发疯了，现在下半身好像不是自己的一样。而当前最紧要的就是立马离开这个房间，在Minho醒来之前离开这个房间。他艰难地把身上的手臂移开，勉强地找回自己下半身的知觉和一点移动的力气后，小心翼翼地下床，艰难地弯下腰去把自己的衣物和地上的安全套袋子都捡起来之后，确保Minho还是在睡着，才蹑手蹑脚地离开了Minho的房间。

要说到昨天有多疯狂？Newt现在痛到不行的腰和还没完全找回知觉的下身就知道。坐到放半满热水的浴缸里。下身接触到热水的那一刻简直痛得掉泪，而浴缸里的热水渐渐染上了浅浅的粉红色，大概是受伤了吧。还有自己身上红得发紫的痕迹，加上之前地上发现的三个安全套包装？到底Minho是禁欲了多久？

昨天，昨天自己和Minho竟然发生了那样的事情，不知道他会不会记得？记得那又怎样？Newt知道Minho对自己不是那种感情。一次就够了，Newt他知道这一辈子他和Minho只可以维持好朋友的关系，他会好好记得昨天的温存，并且绝口不提。

这件事情只要他自己记得就好了，他喜欢甚至爱上的Minho，他的温度，他的温柔，他的味道，那让自己贪婪自私的记在自己心里。

 

当Minho醒来的时候，自己床边已经空荡荡，按照那个温度，大概已经醒来很久了。Minho掀开被单想要下床的时候才发现床单上一些干固的血迹。

Shit！

Minho这才想起自己昨天好像太过火了，要了好几次，还有一次是直接没用套。他太喜欢Newt了，他昨天真心无法按耐着自己想要他的冲动，以致于最后做得让他失去意识昏睡在自己怀里。自己也没发现昨天让他受伤了，他会不会是生气自己了？Minho现在懊悔不已。下床随便把衣物套在自己身上，立马到了隔壁卧室，但是Newt并不在房间，也不在浴室，客厅也没有昨天的酒瓶，一切都被收拾得很干净，Minho在房间里似乎也没有发现到安全套和包装。

Minho知道这一切不是梦，这是真真实实的他和自己喜欢已久的人发生了关系。Minho着急的从自己的外套里摸索出自己的手机，拨通着那个在自己快播建一号的手机号码，但是却无法拨通。这无疑让Minho很不安，他再次来到Newt的房间，打开了衣柜，Newt的衣服整齐地挂在衣柜里。Minho这下才安下心来。

还好，还好不是离开了。

 

Newt把自己从头到脚抱得紧紧的，幸好现在是初冬了。Newt几乎除了脸和手指，其他都恨不得有东西遮盖着。Minho留在自己身上的印记太显眼了。他艰难地迈动着脚步，忍受着身下传来撕裂的痛楚，去买了一点药。店员咨询时疑惑的表情让Newt快难为情死了，后来店员一副“我知道了”的表情，给了Newt一些外敷和内服的药，叮嘱要按时吃药敷药。

“下次别太过火，会难受的”  
Newt付完钱以后迈步离开时耳边再次传来了店员的声音，自己不好意思得耳根都发红了，也没回答什么，忍着身上的痛加快脚步离开了。

Newt回到家的时候已经是接近傍晚的时间，从楼上往上去那个位于6楼的窗户，黑漆漆的，Minho大概不在家。也好，暂时不需要面对他。

Newt回到家随便啃了点面包喝一杯牛奶，服药之后就昏睡到第二天了。而他绝对是被Minho吵醒的，门外的人急促的语气让Newt毫无睡意了。

他艰难地走下床打开房门，看见的是那个眉头紧锁，一脸担忧的黑发男孩，在看见自己打开房门的那一刻紧紧地抓住了自己的手肘，力度大得发疼。

“Newt，你昨天去哪里了？你...”  
”买了点东西，后来吃了晚饭就睡了”

面对金发男孩和平常一样看不出哪里不妥的语气，Minho当下心里没了底，Newt这不像是生气的样子，也不像是发生过什么的样子。该不该问他那里还会不会不舒服，是不是该道歉自己做的太过火了？还是说...

就在Minho還在發愣的時候，Newt先拿下發言權了，  
“我想多睡一会儿，不吃早餐了”  
Newt拉开了Minho抓住自己的那只手以后也没给他反应的机会就把门关上。

“呼...”

这Minho没看见的叹息。应该没看出什么不妥吧？希望Minho没有察觉什么。自己是有点饿了，只是现在真的不知道该怎么单独面对Minho，唯有等他出去了再吃饭吧。

Minho呆呆地站在Newt的卧室前好一阵子，好一阵子他都没回过神来。Newt这是什么意思？看起来不想发生过什么？要是没发生过什么为什么不一起吃早餐？还是他真的纯粹很累？也对，前天自己一定是把他累坏了，都是自己不好，还一大早就吵醒他了。

躺在床上的金发男孩的睡意早在听见黑发男孩声音的那一刻就逃的无影无踪了。不确定过了多久，床桌上安静躺着的手机响了，Newt拿过手机。

[我已經做好早餐了，你等下醒來了熱了再吃。還有...一些药，你记得要擦搽]-Minho

唉...  
Newt心里重重的嘆了一口氣，Minho记得！Minho都记得！怎么办？不对！就算Minho记得，这也是对好朋友的关心罢了，对吗？毕竟上了自己的好朋友，总该关心一些吧，是吧？是的，一定是这样。

Minho不知道Newt是什么时候醒来吃早餐的，他今天中午约了球队练习，结束以后他没有和其他人一起吃晚饭，这无疑让Theo和Corey有些起疑，但是在一旁的Thomas一直在调侃Minho，Theo也放弃去追问。

Minho回家的路上自己买了个汉堡在路上很快就啃光了，还买了外带蘑菇汤和意大利面给Newt。只是他回到家的时候，Newt却不在家，在饭厅上的早餐没了，但是那盒药还是安安静静地躺在原本的地方。

 

[Newt，怎么不在家？你去哪了？我给你买了晚餐]-Minho

Newt看了一眼手機上的短信卻沒有想回覆的意思。  
“你沒事吧？”  
黑发的亚洲男孩握着手里的白色马克杯坐到了Newt前面的空位子。  
“没事啊...”  
心不在焉的把视线从手机移到了眼前的男孩身上，努力地扯着嘴角希望不被发现一些什么。  
“好吧...”  
亚洲男孩见Newt并不是想开始这个话题也不追问下去。

自从那一晚之后，Newt现在只要是非上课时间都会泡在这家咖啡厅里，点一两杯咖啡，拿出电脑做一做作业和报告，剩余的时间就会是望着窗外发呆。  
今天已经是第五天了，那一晚上到现在，已经是第五天，他尽所有的可能错开和Minho在家见面的机会，短信和电话都只是像往常一样一贯的回复，希望他不会发现什么，虽然错开见面这一点就足够让Minho怀疑什么，但是自己现在去是无法单独面对他超过三分钟。

“Newt，我很开心你每天都会来光顾，但是很抱歉，我们今天要关门了。”  
店里另一个染着金发的亚洲男孩收拾着Newt桌上的空咖啡杯，笑着下了逐客令。  
“Eli！你不要这样啦！Newt别理他，你还可以再坐一会儿...”  
“啊！Kevin很痛额！”  
之前的黑发男孩出现在金发男孩的身后重重地拍着金发男孩的背，把金发男孩吓得不轻，他一脸委屈地揉着刚才被施暴的地方。  
Newt一脸尴尬地望着你一句我一句的两个男孩，整理一下自己的背包站了起来，  
“抱歉，我坐久了，不打扰你们关门了。”  
“Newt啊...”  
“没事Kevin，我明天还是会来的...”  
“好吧~那明天见了~”  
“Good night guys...”

Kevin和Eli经营的咖啡店离他和Minho的家有一段距离，等他搭车回到家的时候已经是晚上10点多的事情了。

Newt打开大门才发现客厅开着一盏小桌灯，刚上楼以前他看见窗口是一片漆黑的，以为没Minho是睡了还是不在家，怎么知道他还坐在客厅，明显他是在堵自己吧。两人对视了好一阵子都没说话，Newt无法忍受这样单独面对Minho，先打破了沉默。

“你...还没睡吗？我...先去洗澡了...”  
“Newt...那个....我想...”  
“Minho，我有点累，有什么我们迟点再说吧。”

好不容易，好不容易Minho才可以堵到Newt。自从那一晚之后，Newt就一直和自己可以保持距离，虽然他的语气和态度和以前并没有太大差别，但是他最近总是错开和自己一起去上课的时间，一样的课却总是在钟声响了才进课室，就连桌位也坐得离自己远远的，或者说很常不在家，甚至他很晚回家，甚至就像现在，不让自己有说话的机会。

怎么办？  
我是不是做错了，Newt…

 

Newt从浴室出来的时候，客厅已经没了人，他松了一口气。回到房间里，随便吹了吹头发就瘫在床上。他又失眠了。是的，最近这几天他其实都没睡好，他梦见了Minho。他梦见了他们两个人单独玩Truth or Dare的那一晚，他梦见了狠狠地贯穿自己的时候的样子。他根本就没有办法睡好。

Newt啊Newt，你又不是女孩子家，干嘛要那么在意？不就是被睡了吗？你还是自愿的啊！现在是压根在难过什么？

Newt真的受够了失眠！他拿了冰箱里的几瓶啤酒到自己的房里，想灌醉自己好好睡一觉，虽然这不是什么好主意，总比失眠好。开了第三瓶，喝了一半，Newt就已经睡着了。这一下可以好好睡一觉了。

而Minho这一晚又失眠了。

 

Minho第二天醒来的时候已经是中午了，今天下午还约了同组的同学要做报告，他梳洗好准备要出门以前看了眼另一间紧闭的房门，却没有勇气去打扰，裹好自己的大衣出门。等他再回到家的时候已经是晚上的事情了，他打开家门的时候客厅是黑漆漆的一片，Newt应该又还没有回家吧。他脱下自己的大衣打开了冰箱想拿点喝的，却发现啤酒都没了。他明明记得那一晚他们没有喝完，冰箱明明还剩下几瓶啤酒的。垃圾桶也没有发现有空的啤酒瓶。

“Newt，你在吗？你是不是把啤酒喝完了？Newt?”  
Minho敲了敲Newt的房门，但是却没有听见任何回复，有点担心，直到他听见房间里传来什么奇怪的声响。他又再次的敲着门，只是这一次失去了之前的耐心了。  
“Newt，你是不是在里面？你没事吧？Newt？”  
只是不管Minho怎么敲门怎么着急，门依旧紧闭着。Minho情急之下找到了家里的备用钥匙打开了Newt的房门，看见金发男孩房间里散落一地的啤酒瓶还有那个躺在床上紧皱着眉头的人。

“嘿，你怎么啦？Newt！醒一醒啊！”  
Minho担忧地坐到床边，望着那个金发男孩满头大汗地却用被单把自己裹得紧紧的。他摸了摸他被汗水沁湿的额头，才发现他过高的体温，看来是发烧了。Minho找了家里仅剩的退烧药，倒了杯温水回到房间把Newt扶了起来想让他吃药，无奈金发男孩现在病得迷迷糊糊的，不管Minho说什么，就是清醒不来自己吃药。Minho看了眼怀里的金发男孩还有躺在自己掌心上两颗药偏，他喝了点水把药含在嘴里，苦涩味从舌尖传来来充满整个口腔，让黑发男孩忍不住打了个冷颤，心里吐槽怎么设计药物的人不能把味道也调一调？确保药片都在自己嘴里化开以后贴着金发男孩的嘴把药喂了进去。

大概是觉得不舒服吧。怀里的人挣扎地动了动，Minho紧紧的抱着眼前的人，确保把嘴里的药都喂完了才愿意放开他，再拿了条毛巾帮他擦干脸上的汗，给他换了一套干净的衣服，才把地上的酒瓶都收拾干净。洗好澡再回到Newt的卧室时，躺在床上的金发男孩依旧眉头深锁，看上起很不舒服。

“啾！”  
床上的金发男孩往被子里缩了缩，Minho忍不住笑了出来。他真的自己完全埋在被子里了。Minho担心他还没病好就先把自己闷死。他钻进了他的被子里抱着他，Minho只想这样他可以暖和一些。

Minho望着眼前睡得沉沉的金发男孩，忍不住把吻印到他额头上，慢慢地睡着了。

Newt再一次迷迷糊糊醒来的时候已经是另一天的中午了。他睁开眼睛的那一刻看见的是Minho放大的脸。吓得差一点从床上跳起来。这梦里有梦是什么回事啊！他掐了掐自己的手臂，会痛的啊，这不是梦？他的动静把Minho也弄醒了。他睁开眼睛就看见金发男孩瞪大着眼睛望着自己。

“你醒了？好一点了吗？不烫了呢。”  
黑发男孩伸出手探了探金发男孩的额头，温度算是降了下来了，算是安心一些了。面对黑发男孩亲昵的举动，Newt有些疑惑。  
“你...你怎么会在我床上？”  
“额，你昨天发烧了，所以...给你喂药了，但是你好像还是很冷，所以给你取暖了。”  
“哦...”  
Newt回忆了一下，Minho说得好像没有错，他知道自己不舒服了，无奈眼皮真的太重了，压根就不想理，所以一直睡着没有起来吃药。但是这一睡醒就看见Minho在自己床上，什么病都被吓没了。Minho依旧维持着搂住金发男孩的姿势，眼前的金发男孩就那么安静了下来，有些不安地挪了挪自己的身体。

 

“那...我们聊一聊”  
金发男孩依旧一脸尴尬地没有把视线放在自己身上，点了点头。

Minho咬了咬唇，像是下定决心似的闭上眼睛斜着脸把唇贴了上去，而金发男孩却愣愣地瞪大着眼睛望着紧闭着眼睛的黑发男孩。心扑通扑通跳得非常地快，他们两人贴得那么近，他很确定Minho可以感觉得到他的心跳声。这一次黑发男孩只是蜻蜓点水，很快地就放开了Newt。

“你...你...你喝酒了吗？”  
Newt被眼前的人吓得说话都开始口吃，他有些紧张地推开了眼前的人，拉开了彼此的距离。面对金发男孩有些抗拒的反应，Minho心里暗暗叹了口气。  
“没有...”  
“那....你...”  
“我只是想知道，你最真实的反应是什么...”  
“什么？”  
“Newt...假如那一晚的事情让你不舒服，对不起。我...只是...控制不了自己...”

是吧，是Minho猜错了。那一天他是真的喝醉了。喝醉了的人说的话怎么可以认真呢？而自己怎么可以趁Newt喝醉对自己的好朋友做出那样的事情呢？

“哦...没...什么，大家喝醉了嘛...没什么。我又不是女孩，不会怀孕的。”  
看着Minho一脸愧疚，Newt有些难受。是吧是吧，真的不该对好朋友有那种遐想的，真的不应该越界的，越界了就回不去了。他紧张地说着一些什么，希望黑发男孩别太在意那一晚的事情。  
“我没有醉..”  
“什么？”  
“那一天，我其实没喝醉””对不起...”

本来望着Newt的他别过脸不敢去看他。他不敢望着他，他不知道要是Newt知道真相了会怎么看待他。但是假如他们不说清楚，那一晚的事情会一直是他们心里的跨不过的隔阂。

“Minho….我...没什么，真的...不需要道歉。我们...還是好朋友，只是我無法接受砲友這種關係。”

虽然Newt渴望可以和喜欢的人亲近，但是第一次他就觉得自己沦陷了。那一晚的事，或许Minho真的喝醉了，Minho真的禁欲太久了，所以...才那样。虽然自己从来都不知道他有炮友这回事，和他在一起交往的恋人都会约会吃饭看电影...还有那回事。但是Minho现在没有任何交往对象，要是Minho真的只想要找一个人当炮友，也不过分吧？但是Newt不希望自己是那个人。Newt担心自己会承受不了，他害怕自己有什么蛛丝马迹会被Minho发现。他害怕他们跨过那个关系以后要是发生什么事，他们再也回不去。虽然他已经越界了，一切已经开始产生变化了。

黑发男孩听着金发男孩的话开始紧张起来了。什么炮友？自己不是那个意思！他该不会被喜欢的人误以为自己是想找个炮友纵欲吧？

“Newt，你说什么？我不是那个意思...”  
“我知道你和Tyler分手了一段日子”  
“这不关任何人的事！”

金发男孩像是没有在专心听自己解释，这让Minho很懊恼，忍不住提高了音量。金发男孩没有再说话，只是静静地望着他。

“Newt，你听清楚了。首先，你认识我那么久，我从来交往就是交往，我没有和任何人有什么炮友的关系。第二，那一晚你喝醉了，我是不应该和你....但是面对你，我控制不了自己，尤其是你默许了以后。我知道你喝醉了我不应该把那句话当真的。对不起。就算再喜欢再...也不该对你那样。”  
他确定自己对Newt的感觉比喜欢再多一些，但是爱太沉重了，他不敢就那么轻易的说出口。他担心他会有负担。  
“可是...我不希望你躲开我，假如..我的感情让你不舒服，我以后会注意的。我们....还是好朋友...”

Minho把心里的话都说出来以后，金发男孩就那么望着他一直都没有说话或者说没有反应。他的手刚从金发男孩的腰上撤下的时候，金发男孩才开始有些反应。  
“Min..ho...”  
他拉住自己的手臂，依旧保持着他们刚才那个脸贴脸的距离。黑发男孩并没有着急说一些什么，耐心的等待他把话接下去。  
“我们...還可以是好朋友嗎？喜欢上了自己的好朋友，还可以是好朋友吗？”  
“当然，只要你愿意，我们会是一辈子的好朋友”  
虽然他把好朋友上了，这一点不可原谅。

“我不想”

金发男孩的话刚落下，Minho的心像是被什么紧紧捏着一样的难受。假如这是Newt的选择，那他只好尊重。他有权利后悔。他艰难的说出了那几个音节，没有勇气再去看眼前的人一眼。

“我明白”

 

黑发男孩想转身下床，但是金发男孩却抓住了自己的手臂却没有想要放开自己的意思。他不解的望着眼前没有再说话的人。他的指尖攀上黑发男孩的后颈，缓缓地靠近他，直到两双唇瓣贴上为止。

这一次，金发男孩主动地用舌头敲开了他的唇。这一次的吻和那一晚一样，细碎又漫长。Minho虽然这一次是清醒的，但是现在他觉得自己像是醉了一样，沉醉在金发男孩温柔的吻里，他把他紧紧地搂在怀里，加深了那个吻。

直到金发男孩轻轻地拍着眼前的人，黑发男孩才舍得放开他。看着金发男孩努力的喘息着，他忍不住笑出声来，在他唇上又啄了一口。

“你...不生气了吗？”  
“生气什么？”  
“那一晚...”  
“我很清楚那一晚自己在做什么。”  
“你...不是喝醉了吗？”

Minho在Newt道出真相之后难免惊讶。他一直以为自己借酒行凶把自己的好朋友上了然后还被他疏远了，不对！应该是他借酒行凶后把自己喜欢了很久的好朋友给上了然后还被自己喜欢的人疏远了！那一天早上他真心有那么一点点后悔。

“我没有完全喝醉，我只是...忍不住，不想去拒绝自己喜欢的人想做的任何事情”  
“Newt…”  
“Minho，我喜欢你。喜欢了很久，或者比喜欢更多吧？我一直以为你只是把我当成好朋友，所以我一直都告诉自己必须要安守本分。只是那一天，在Theo家，那一吻之后，我好像不想停下来，我想要更多，就算你只是喝醉了不会记得也好，也没关系，只要你想要。只是后来我却后来我发现自己会忍不住去回想，我害怕自己越来越贪心会被你发现，所以才躲开你。”  
“我以为，你一直都没有喜欢的人。”  
“有，从认识你开始就一直都是你，一直到现在”  
“对不起，让你等了那么久。”

Minho从来不知道喜欢一个人可以喜欢多久，直到他发现自己喜欢了Newt甚至爱上了Newt。那大概是三年前的事吧。Minho算是一个多情的人，但是他从来只要是交往都会对对方专心一意，而Newt一直是那个喜欢却不可亵渎的存在。他一直把心里一个特别的位置留给了Newt，只是他从来都没开口打破这段关系，他曾经以为这是他们之间可以到达最好的那个关系，就算自己再喜欢甚至再爱这个人，他们的关系也只可以止步于此。但是面对Newt剖白喜欢了自己那么久，他心里还是一丝丝的感动也愧疚，自己没有早在三年前就告诉他。

但是这一切对Newt来说不迟也不早，或许那一天在Theo家，Thomas玩大的游戏，促成了那个对的时间，让他们在一起。

 

“你那一晚说有喜欢的人..”  
“是你...”  
“那...那一晚没有说出声的那句话...是什么？”  
Newt这几天偶尔会想起，Minho那一晚那几个唇语是什么，但是自己当下无法专心看清楚。  
“我说...Newt，我好像爱上你了...”

那一晚，他不敢说出口的，是他喜欢他，认真的喜欢着他甚至说爱上他了。

金发男孩笑着把脸埋进了黑发男孩的颈里，低声地说了一句什么，这一次Minho确定自己听见了，那句温柔的告白。  
“我也爱你。”

 

 

=翻旧帐小剧场=  
“你..确定真的不会只是把我当成炮友？”  
毕竟那天晚上发现了Minho有那么多备用的安全套，难免有些怀疑他的喜欢是哪种喜欢。  
“我从来都没有炮友，只有交往对象。我只不过是很喜欢和交往对象做爱，这有错吗？”  
“没有，只是被备用安全套的存货量吓了一跳，但是....”  
“但是什么？”  
“我以为...你...最近没有对象，禁欲太久了...”  
“那是因为那一晚上的是你！我就忍不住....”  
那是因为那一晚Newt默许了还开始挑逗他，他忍不住把他爱的人做晕了，他没敢说出口。  
“哦...”  
“薄荷绿色的那个是什么？”  
“薄荷绿色是带一点淡的薄荷香吧，怎么啦？”  
“没有，就...看你好像很喜欢，用剩一个”  
是吧，其他颜色的都还剩下很多，唯有薄荷绿色的就剩下一个。  
“一直都只有一个，薄荷绿色的我只买一个”  
“为什么？不好吗？”  
“薄荷的英文是什么？”  
“Mint”  
“我们的英文名字串起来是什么”  
“NewtMinho？MinhoNewt？”  
“MinhoNewt缩短了是Mint...很浪漫吧？”  
Minho一直觉得发现Mint这回事很浪漫，虽然一直都没有办法告诉Newt，但是现在有机会可以告诉他了，当然要炫耀一下。  
“是有点...浪漫...ohno...所以你买了那么多薄荷口味的啤酒还有薄荷糖还有...好吧唯一一个的薄荷绿色的安全套？”  
呃，Newt是从来没想到名字缩写这回事，当然最震撼的还是唯一一个薄荷绿色的安全套，但是想一想好像哪里不对！  
“等一下！所以你蓄谋已久？”  
“才不是！只是...刚好看到才买的啊..”  
“我开始对Mint有恐惧感...”  
”不要啦！Mint的味道很好啊...我是说啤酒和糖果，虽然安全套用起来凉凉的。”  
“够了变态Minho，闭嘴！”  
“我哪里变态了！但是其他的安全套可以扔了，没用了。”  
“为什么？”  
那么爱那回事的人难道真的要开始禁欲了？Newt有些无法想象。禁欲系Minho？哪里怪怪的？  
“因为...我终于和喜欢那么久的人用薄荷绿色的安全套，以后还是要买那个味道的。”  
Minho一脸得意的盘算着心里的想法都没发现Newt已经用眼神射杀了他几次。  
“禽兽”  
“你说谁禽兽呢亲爱的...”  
Minho脸上没有平常可爱的小酒窝而是一脸奸笑地把魔爪伸向了Newt。  
“你要干嘛？Minho！你别过来！”  
“我亲爱的Newt，我饿了！虽然没有Mint的安全套了，但是我也不介意直接吃...”  
“我不饿！你走开！禽兽！轻一点！”  
Newt发誓要是Minho再把他做昏，第二天让他觉得自己的下身不是自己的话，他会考虑废了他家男朋友。

好吧，这一切在Minho落下缠绵的吻直接就被他抛诸脑后了。


End file.
